


of mint and patronuses

by lingwens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, OT5, Patronus, Polyamory, implied kurodai, karasuno first years ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingwens/pseuds/lingwens
Summary: Yachi looks up at him, eyes bright. She opens her hand, a couple of mints in her palm, and he smiles a little. Of course Yachi would remember what he had said about the red and white candies being his favorite months ago.or: a little snippet of the first years being in love with each other at hogwarts





	of mint and patronuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnburnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnburnt/gifts).



> i love ot5 and i wish i would write them more
> 
> happy holidays to anyone reading this!!
> 
> 2/25/19 edit: this is my thirteenth time rereading this and i found another typo this is why i need a beta reader

“Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima turns around, robes swishing. Yamaguchi is running towards him, weaving through the crowd in the hall. He’s easy to make out, a splash of yellow in a sea of blue and green.

 

“Yamaguchi,” he says.

 

Yamaguchi gives him a bright smile. Tsukishima notices the sleeves of his robe are slightly singed, and his tie is crooked.

 

“Ah, Nishinoya had messed up the potion a bit, and it exploded,” Yamaguchi explains, noticing his gaze. “The professor wasn’t happy, and he got detention again.”

 

Tsukishima snorts, taking out his wand and muttering a spell underneath his breath. His sleeves repair themselves, good as new.

 

“Thanks!”

 

They walk towards the Great Hall. Yamaguchi hums quietly, straightening his tie. Their hands are linked together, warm and comfortable.

 

“Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!”

 

A flash of red robes and orange hair hurtles towards them. Kageyama is close behind, sprinting and yelling about running not allowed in the halls. Yachi is even further away, her face exasperated yet endeared.

 

“Hinata, Kageyama! And Yachi!” Yamaguchi exclaims, turning around to catch Hinata in his arms. Tsukishima silently laments the loss of warmth as his hands move to ruffle Hinata’s already-messy hair.

 

Yachi catches up, huffing a little. She pokes Kageyama and Tsukishima in the stomach before giving Yamaguchi a kiss on the cheek. They giggle, eyes sparkling.

 

“Did you guys just come from Quidditch practice?”

 

“Of course they did, Hinata and Kageyama stink.”

 

“Hey, we just took a shower!”

 

Tsukishima can’t help snickering a little at Hinata’s pout, but he slides a caramel into his pocket when he isn’t looking. Kageyama notices, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Daichi let us practice for more than usual today—I think he really wants to beat Slytherin’s team captain,” Hinata says, grabbing Yachi’s hand.

 

“Kuroo? He’s been yelling in the common room lately about not being able to win against Gryffindor if they don’t fly faster,” Tsukishima replies. “I’ve heard from Kenma saying that it was him who was too distracted by the Gryffindor team captain though.”

 

Yachi hums absentmindedly. Yamaguchi had picked up the habit from her, and even Tsukishima feels compelled to hum along.

 

Yamaguchi takes Kageyama’s hand into his, and Kageyama blushes. Tsukishima snorts at how red his cheeks are, slipping a saltwater taffy into his robes as well.

 

It’s Yamaguchi who notices this time, laughing a little.

 

He looks away, adjusting his glasses. He isn’t comfortable with grand displays of affection, and he isn’t as touchy-feely as Hinata and Yamaguchi are. Tsukishima prefers the little things, such as reminding Kageyama about his upcoming Charms exam a little less snarky than usual or playing with Yachi’s hair when she's stressed.

 

None of them minded though, and they loved him all the same.

 

It was a nice feeling, if not a little foreign.

 

“What are you thinking about again?”

 

Yachi looks up at him, eyes bright. She opens her hand, a couple of mints in her palm, and he smiles a little. Of course Yachi would remember what he had said about the red and white candies being his favorite months ago.

 

“Nothing much,” he says, taking a candy. “Thank you.”

 

“Oh, Tsukishima, I almost forgot to tell you—I finally know what my Patronus is!”

 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow in mild surprise and anticipation, and he turns around to look at Hinata. His eyes are shining, an excited grin on his face.

 

“Go on, what is it?”

 

“It’s a golden retriever!” he replies, bouncing up and down. “Yachi and Kageyama helped me a lot when I was casting the spell!”

 

There’s a fond smile on Yachi’s face and Kageyama is pink again, tugging at his robes.

 

“I didn’t do much,” he mutters.

 

“You make me happy though!”

 

Kageyama’s face is priceless, and Tsukishima bursts into laughter.

 

“Hinata, well done!” Yamaguchi exclaims. “That’s amazing!”

 

Tsukishima isn’t too surprised that Hinata was the second one in their group to successfully cast the Patronus charm. Yachi had been the first, a silvery owl fluttering around the Ravenclaw dorm last week. He himself was close to succeeding as well, though his concentration was lacking a little with the upcoming Herbology exam.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to cast it after you’re finished with your exam,” Yachi says gently, dropping another mint into his pocket and grasping his hand as well.

 

“Thanks,” he says quietly, smiling again.

 

Well. 

 

He knows what memories he’ll think of when he attempts the Patronus charm again tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hc hinata and kageyama as gryffindors, tsukki as a slytherin, yams as a hufflepuff, and yachi as a ravenclaw 
> 
> thanks for reading!! come yell at me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lingwens)
> 
> (i hope u like this jie ot5 is Good hfdjkfsljdsl)


End file.
